


"Okay, next time I'll kiss him"

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Scott, M/M, Maid of Gevaudan, Spoilers, Stiles just wants Scott to be okay, Teen Wolf logic, Worried Stiles, episode s05e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, next time I'll kiss him." - Stiles Stilinksi, Season 5 ep. 18</p><p>or were Scott isn't healing again and Stiles tries a new way to help</p><p>WARNING:  SPOILERS PERTAINING TO EPISODE</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Okay, next time I'll kiss him"

**Author's Note:**

> How could I not write a fic based after that line.... with a sciles twist of course ;)

Scott was bleeding again. Wounded, bleeding, in pain. Again. 

Scott who had literally just flashed his wound free perfect abs just a few hours ago was hurt again. 

He wasn’t healing fast enough for Stiles’s liking either. 

Stiles had come running out of the school just a few minutes before him to find Scott and Liam in the parking lot. Liam looked closed to tears, pacing and struggling to control himself, his eyes blazing a bright gold. Scott explained that Mason was the beast, but Corey had taken him away. Now they were missing. So, the three of them stood in the parking lot waiting for the others to emerge, and trying to figure out just what to do next. Liam slowly losing it, Scott bleeding, and Stiles watching the slowly unhealing wounds with uncertainty. 

Scott should have healed by now. He shouldn’t be in pain anymore. He shouldn’t be wincing every time he moved his neck and arms. Stiles needs Scott to heal already. He needs Scott to be better, to no longer be in pain. 

He just needs Scott to be okay.

Then he remembers just moments before. Hayden had kissed Liam saving the young beta’s life. He remembers months ago when Lydia had snapped him out of his own funk with a kiss. Kisses can save lives. 

He moves without truly thinking, grabbing his best friend and pulling Scott into a kiss. It’s only a press of lips on lips, but he puts all he has into it. Years of friendship, of love, of want, of need.

Scott stands frozen against him and Stiles brain clicks in that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, but then Scott moves. He grabs Stiles by the shoulders and brings him closer kissing back with just as much passion. 

It’s hard to say how long they kiss, but by the time Scott eases his grip and Stiles pulls away both seem to be out of his breath. Scott’s smiling though. Smiling with that wide sunshiny loving puppy smile that Stiles hasn’t seen in far too long. 

“You kissed me…” 

Stiles feels himself blush.

“I uh yea, you weren’t healing, and well I um you see Hayden-” Scott shuts him up with another kiss.

Next to them Liam has stopped pacing and is trying not to awkwardly stare. Mason and Corey are still missing. Part of the pack is still in the school, and Lydia is somewhere with the Argents doing who knows what. 

But Stiles can’t seem to care, because Scott McCall is kissing him.

Because he got Scott McCall to smile. 

Because Scott McCall is healed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
